This invention relates to a pilfer-proof closure for a container, for example a bottle for a beverage.
To provide such a pilfer-proof closure, the use of a tamper-evident band is common, the band being attached to the lower end of the skirt of the closure by means of a thin wall section or a plurality of bridges.
In many cases, heat has to be applied to the band on the container, sometimes together with the application of a roller, to shrink this band around a bead on the container. Typically, the depth of the band is such that approximately 50% of its depth extends beneath the bead on the container. When the closure is unscrewed from the container, the band will break thus indicating that the container has been opened.
One aim of this invention is to provide an improved design of closure and tamper-evident band to overcome some deficiencies of other designs currently available on the market.